Deprived
by SevenTreasuresxxx
Summary: Featuring the two not-so-main characters from my story 'Tarren Mills is Under Attack' comes Arcelare and Kasteus in the town of Valgarde, alone and needy. DraexNE m/m


Deprived

One word: …Dirty.

-0-0-0-0-

It was a stormy tonight. And dark. As usual really, Howling Fjord was very wet at the time, at least by the sea it was; rain drowning out grass, everyone and everything was taking shelter from the torrential winds and wetness. Squirrels, giants, Vrykul and especially the wandering Horde around, wandering the land. Some returned to the closest place available. He wasn't sure what their towns were called here, and he didn't take the time to memorize his at the moment either.

"Raining pretty hard out there, hu?" he asked, smiling at his companion.

"Yes. I see that," replied the other.

Sitting in the local church that the priests liked to use when they came, was Arcelare Stronwill and Kasteus Abarose. Coming in on the boat from Stormwind City about a week ago. They'd gotten to know the land and it's inhabitants. But of course it was Arcelare who said 'This Tundra is way too snowy. I hear the other place, Howling Fjord is much more…. Er, not snowy.' It was quite easy getting over. The two of them got pulled into a group deciding to venture forward to the wretched Utgarde Keep, they were summoned. And of course, Arcelare did a good job keeping his party members out of harm by distracting the Keep's occupants. Kasteus defended the others when he had to. And then they did not return to Borean Tundra. Instead making a temporary home at the town right near Utgarde, in the village of Valgarde.

"I got kinda wet, we were too far out before the storm showed its ugly face," sighed Arcelare as he ran a leather hand over his dulled metallic chest with a small frown on his features. "I hope I get new armor here, I should see a blacksmith soon to get all these dents repaired." He shook his shaggy blue mane, sprinkling water droplets all over, and was prized with a busy mop for hair.

Kasteus' shoulders shook ever slightly, something Arcelare frowned upon, turning to face his companion and rise up on the bench. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair."

"What? Ah crap." Arcelare started the run his fingers through his soppy hair.

"That was the highlight of my day," chuckled Kasteus as he crossed his arms and looked over at the abandoned pedestal and the rows of benches. He bet no one ever came here anymore, too entranced with going out and exploring the land. Maybe a priest would visit once every few days, pay his or her respects to the Light. Etcetera, etcetera.

"I don't make fun of those octopus tentacles on your ugly mug. Do I? So shut up, I forgot to get my hair trimmed."

To the surprise of the warrior he didn't hear any snappy repartee from the Draenei. So he looked up from examining his boots to the paladin's face, which was stoic as always but this time he noticed a tick in his eyebrow. Clearly upset with the warrior.

"Did that hurt your feelings?"

"Hhhhm," came the gentle growl from the Draenei.

Kasteus has told the Kal'dorei repeatedly to not involve his facial features in arguments. But the warrior has always had the reluctance to listen to anything the paladin's ever asked. He has a hard time even communicating to the warrior when they're in a battle, because 'Night Elves always have a solution and they do it their way', Arcelare would say. Kasteus sighed and looked down at the Night Elf. "Yes it did."

And this time to the surprise of the Draenei, he saw Arcelare's long ears droop and a dip in his frown. Someone's got a conscience finally. The Night Elf slouched slightly and leaned over to Kasteus, who was only a foot's distance away in the first place, and sighed out his apology, "I'm sorry."

Kasteus sniggered lightly, "I'm glad to see you _do_ feel anything but anger, Arcelare. Always undermining the subjects, taking the win where it wasn't yours, putting the blame on someone else. Has finally caught up with you?"

Arcelare glared devilishly, "Hell no! I didn't fess up to anything, idiot! I just said sorry for hurting yer feelings! You're acting like a woman, trying to prove your right about everything…"

"Because I am right."

Kasteus coiled a heavy muscled arm around the smaller being and pulled him against him, ruffling his hair violently, making the Night Elf squeal against his chest, muffling, _"Get off! Dammit!"_ The naturally-cunning elf snaked his way through Kasteus' grip and tried wriggling out of his arms, but found himself face to face with the paladin, pushing from the other's chest and arm, inches from the Draenei's eyes.

Arcelare raise an eyebrow and grinned at his friend, "Mmm, what a predicament. Since we're so close…"

"No."

Arcelare bowed his head and banged it on the Draenei's armoured chest, "Whyyyy?" he whined. "We haven't done anything for days! I'm getting restless." The Kal'dorei looked up with a dark glare in his piercing eyes, staring at Kasteus. He started approaching the other's face again, nearly touching the other's lips, before a very big hand covered his eyes and half of his head to push him back and knock him back in his seat.

"I said no. Especially not in the place of the Light!" growled Kasteus at Arcelare, standing up and starting to walk away. But Arcelare was fast in pursuit, chasing after his paladin and grabbing his long white cape.

"Hey c'mon! Why not? Did you get a disease?! I swear I didn't do it! Don't you like me anymore? Am I getting fat? I can stop eat--"

"It's not you. I just don't feel like it. Period." snapped Kasteus, walking out into the snowy outside, crunching beneath his hooves, making a fast get away as the warrior slipped and tripped behind him, still holding onto his cape.

"I can make it up to you!"

"You deaf fool! I said no!"

"Please?!"

Kasteus stopped in his tracks, the unstable elf knocking into him from behind, the Draenei whirled around and grabbed Arcelare by his arm and started dragging him with him back to the inn, to their room. Walking guards eyeing the two suspiciously, but let them pass, finishing their routes. Kasteus' grip increased on Arcelare's arm, making the other frown in wariness. "What are you doing?"

Kasteus said nothing, but went down the path and pushed open the inn's door and walked into the heated building, they treaded upstairs to the confusion of the Kal'dorei, but it was all made clear when Kasteus slammed the door shut and shoved Arcelare against the wall, fiercely crashing his mouth onto the others. Pushing down harshly on the elf's shoulder while the other grabbed the neck of Arcelare's chest piece.

Arcelare got right on it, spreading his legs a bit and fighting with Kasteus' heavy belt, fumbling with the buckle so he had to whip off his gauntlets, trying again. The belt made a click sound and it fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He moaned loudly as Kasteus put more pressure on their kiss, and he opened his mouth for which the Draenei shoved his tongue inside his mouth, making Arcelare's moan drag out, running his tongue over the paladin's. He grabbed the sides of Kasteus' pants and they too fell to the ground, like someone dropping metal plates. He was dismayed to see how much layers the paladin wore.

"Damn you. You're not the one being bombarded with clubs and swords! Why do you have so much god-damned-- Mmf!" Kasteus grabbed the back of Arcelare's head and crashed their lips together again, interrupting the Night Elf's droning. Arcelare was already starting to get aroused and he bet his bottom copper Kasteus was also, so he purposefully lifted himself up and ground his thigh against Kasteus' crotch. Which got him a bite on the lip.

"You wouldn't be so ferocious if you'd let me do this earlier," Arcelare pulled away and knelt down quickly, out of breath, and grabbed Kasteus in his hand. "Although I do admit I like you better like this."

"Just suck," commanded Kasteus down at the elf, starting to undress the rest of his body, dropping his mail undershirt and the protective linen shirt he wore to fight off chaffing, revealing his muscled chest colored dark blue. Arcelare generously, almost greedily, took Kasteus in his mouth, taking his entire length and swallowed him before bringing his head back and doing it again, deep-throating the paladin. Arcelare grabbed the base of the Draenei's cock and sucked as hard as he could on the tip and back down, deprived for days on end and hell-bent on making the paladin pay for it.

Kasteus' heavy gauntlets also fell to the ground roughly, lacing his big fingers through the deep navy hair and helping Arcelare by thrusting his hips forward and keeping the elf's head stationary so he could bash his cock down the elf's throat. The elf surprised him slightly by adding in his tongue, wrapping it around his member and behaving well. The tight mouth he was fucking, slick with saliva and the sensations Arcelare bestowed, made Kasteus close his eyes and grunt every few thrusts. The elf was good, he was happy to admit.

Arcelare moaned and cried out at each plunge into his mouth, pre-cum and sweat spreading through his mouth and down his throat, grabbing tightly onto Kasteus' hips for support so he wouldn't get a concussion if the paladin made him hit his head on the wall. His nail scratched over the dark skin, and he heard Kasteus groan in his chest. They did this for a few minutes actually, slurping sounds often heard when Arcelare was forced to swallow the fluids in his mouth, after all Kasteus was a heavy provider of slick fluids. They drooled down Arcelare's chin, he brought the paladin out of his mouth while gasping for air, a thin string of saliva connecting the warrior's tongue to the tip of the cock, and scraped his teeth gently over the foreskin of his penis quickly followed by his rough tongue.

Kasteus shuddered and coiled his fist around Arcelare's silky, tangled hair and pulled him up roughly, making the elf yelp. The paladin licked Arcelare's lips and growled at the taste, plunging his tongue deep to the back of his throat, licking and sucking at the taste of his arousal. Arcelare was being driven wild, eager to get his fucking clothes off! The slithering of Kasteus' tongue from his lips to inside his mouth was only making him more and more hard, and it didn't help his hard-on that Kasteus was now nipping and biting down his cheek to his neck where he started sucking under his jaw.

The paladin panted a few moments and then sighed, the metal chest piece on Arcelare fogged up before the moisture evaporated. He snarled at the armor keeping him away from his warrior. Ripping the Kal'dorei off the wall and dragging him a few feet to shove him down onto the bed where he bounces once, wrinkling the soft magenta linen with a minor 'oof'. Kasteus started attacking the armor Arcelare wore, snatching at belts and buckles and ties and in practically no time Arcelare lay naked, stunned at the attack that lasted a few seconds. But Kasteus brought him out of his daze by biting his nipple, scratching down his stomach roughly, leaving behind dark purple welts on Arcelare's vermillion skin.

Arcelare moaned raucously, and Kasteus shut out the cry with his mouth, concentrating more on the elf's sensitive spots more than his lips. Arcelare bared his teeth and bit at Kasteus' skin with his sharper canines, actually breaking skin and making small patches of blood which were greedily licked away. He pushed down against the paladin's dick which made Kasteus squeeze his nails around the warrior's shoulder, making crescent scratches. Arcelare started grinding himself against the Draenei, making himself moan loudly again.

Kasteus pulled back suddenly, and Arcelare bleated for him to stay, trying to latch onto the paladin's neck. But he couldn't go up any further than a few inches off the bed because of the large hand put on his steamy chest with a stern look on his face.

"Kasteus! I need th--"

"Prepare yourself."

"What? Why! I don't need to I just want--"

"Pre-pare. Your-self," repeated Kasteus with a hidden smirk under his blank expression. One that only Arcelare would be able to identify. He pouted up at the Draenei but the mischief in his eye did not dissipate. Kasteus revealed a hint of his grin and backed away a bit to give Arcelare more room, but not enough that he could move around too much. He wanted to watch.

Arcelare took his hand and whimpered gently as he sucked at two of them, taking them deep into his mouth and wrapping his lips around the two digits, drinking them like he did Kasteus' length minutes ago, making a spectacle of it all just for the Draenei.

He sipped them out of his mouth, dragging his tongue over them one last time and lowering his hand between his legs, spreading them farther so he could barely warp his ankles around the Draenei's hips, pulling closer, but Kasteus stopped him by putting his hands under Arcelare's thighs and lifting them, leaning down to kiss his stomach before leaning back out, his smirk showing fully now. He monitored the Kal'dorei as his face tightened gently as he rubbed his fingers over his entrance and pushed both of them inside at once, hissing at the pressure. His back bended somewhat and he groaned through his teeth, pushing farther until they were all the way in, his saliva lubricating well though.

"Ahh! Mmm…," Arcelare exclaimed, breathing hard, moving his fingers, curving them and digging, making himself cry in ecstasy. His breath hitched when he scissored his fingers, sobbing Kasteus' name, begging for him.

"A third," drilled Kasteus quietly, keeping his glimmering blue eyes on the Kal'dorei's fingers.

"Yes…," gasped Arcelare and anxiously added a third finger, squeezing it in with the others, crying out once more, biting his lip and groaning. He then started to pump his hips against his fingers when he started moving them. "Ugh… Ah! Kas….Kasteus!"

Arcelare was starting to sweat heavily, making him itchy and sticky on the sheets, making his hair stringy and cling to his forehead. But now, he couldn't give a crap, all he wanted was relief, something Kasteus was glad to delay.

But the Draenei was feeling generous tonight, and granted Arcelare release by gently wrapping his fingers around the Kal'dorei's hard cock and started to stroke it at a teasing rate, slowly and painfully. The agonizing look on the warrior's face just made him grin, Arcelare trying to speed it up by moving his hips, urging Kasteus to go faster. And in time, after the look the elf gave; one that pleads as if it were life itself on the line, the paladin rewarded his warrior by taking the others fingers out of his ass and quickly replaced it with his own, though he only used two on account he had fingers nearly half the size of the Night Elf's. Kasteus slammed his fingers into the screaming elf while driving his hand up and down on the other's hard length.

Quite soon afterwards did Arcelare orgasm loudly in Kasteus' hand, seed oozing down the Draenei's blue hand. The Night Elf whimpered at the sensitivity when the paladin fondled him a few more times, crying out a little as the Draenei thrust his digits once more. Arcelare wailed, grabbing Kasteus' big hand and sat down on it, moaning. "Thank you…," he said breathlessly and dropped bonelessly back onto the bed.

"You're not done yet, elf," said Kasteus as he released the Kal'dorei and took the warrior by his shoulders and made a dramatic flip, leaving the gasping Night Elf sitting on Kasteus' muscled stomach. Arcelare steadied his shaky limbs and stared down at the paladin with a tired look.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Arcelare quietly laughed. This should be fun, he could feel himself still sensitive to touches and might as well put it to his own benefit as well. He moved backwards, sweat making him slide smoothly across Kasteus' toned stomach, moaning quietly at the friction. He put his hands on the Draenei's knees and sat up, kneeling above the massive body and directed on top of the other's erection. He grabbed the length in one hand and started sitting down at his own pace. Kasteus' cock pressed at his entrance and Arcelare quickly lowered himself, impaling his body, crying out at the large member penetrating him. Growling deep in his chest, he started moving himself up and down repeatedly, throwing his head back now and then to let out a yelp of rapture and sometimes pain when Kasteus grabbed his hips and helped Arcelare by smashing them together.

All the time they've known each other, it took Arcelare a week and a half to turn Kasteus to the dark side, and another half a week to get him into a bedroom. For the past few months they've been 'partners' in more than one way, you'd usually never find one without the other and one dragging the other to a room at the nearest inn. And so by this time in their 'relationship' Arcelare's grown use to the immense girth of his paladin's dick inside him, and he's been stretched far enough that it was more pleasure than anything else.

"Ahh! Uhng… Da…Dammit," hissed Arcelare at the heat sliding against his walls, baring his teeth at Kasteus who had the slightest smugness on his face, obviously feeling victorious about the whole situation. Truth be told, Kasteus was WAITING for Arcelare to snap and come begging on his knees. For what purpose some might ask, because it was a trial of endurance and amusement. Of course there would be many people who might want to sleep with the elf, but it was apparent that he only stuck with the Draenei. It was for all around fun to watch Arcelare wither in front of him, pleading. Again, the paladin also had to tolerate the lack of intercourse, it was easier for him though, he was actually trained to resist such things.

To see a strong warrior beaten at his own game of seduction was all Kasteus had to snicker at.

Arcelare squeezed his eyes shut and clawed down the Draenei's blue chest, leaving dark scratch marks, and snarled in his throat at the sudden pang of rapture he felt when Kasteus thrust up against him. He felt large hands grab his sides and help him by pushing him and pulling him up and down faster. The Draenei angled his hips and continued crashing them upwards into Arcelare, the Night Elf above drooped his head and let out a hoarse, dirty moan for the paladin, blue hair making a silky tangled curtain around Kasteus' chest.

Arcelare lurched a few times, his panting more like bit-back moans as the Draenei's large erection maintained a fast pace against a sweet spot inside him, forcing the Night Elf to move along with him. Kasteus' strong hands gripped harder on his hips, so the Kal'dorei glanced upwards with glowing yellow orbs through the tangled mess of his hair and leaned forward. His tongue slipped over the Draenei's solid chest, before he opened his mouth and bit at the dark skin, breathing heavily against the hot paladin, swearing throatily at every few thrusts against him, cursing the Draenei for how he made Arcelare feel…

And moments later, Arcelare felt himself contracting over and over, sending him into a monstrous dismissal of himself, feeling only what he felt in his stomach, pleasure and rapture shaking his body down to his knees. He shouted against Kasteus's chest in ecstasy, his hands making fists against the Draenei's toned pectorals. Kasteus sped up his hip movements, grabbing both of the Night Elf's wrists and squeezing. Abruptly, Arcelare kissed Kasteus, his scream hidden by their mouths when the warrior tensed his whole body and a stream of new semen sprayed on their abdomens. One last drawn-out cry, and Arcelare was finished. Again. He whined as Kasteus' grip on Arcelare's body tightened and he made a few more thrusts into the Kal'dorei's hot tightness, and then released himself within the stretched walls, earning a gentle sob from the warrior.

The dark room was filled with two breathless Alliance for a number of minutes. Kasteus' large hands stroked the Night Elf's mangled hair, his other hand resting on the small of Arcelare's back. And all the elf did was lay there on top of his Draenei comrade, looking to the side at the dark corner under the night stand, thinking about what he'd done.

A few moments later, Arcelare blurted out in a silent voice, "Do you love me?"

Arcelare almost hated himself for asking, since it was against his nature to love someone else, or be loved. He didn't like it… Being wanted or liked when his life could end at any moment in battle. But, he felt like he wanted to know, at least from his best friend (and one of his only friends). They'd been "together" for a while now, having sex, and stuff. It would make him feel like a slut if all he stayed around for was for the Draenei's huge dick.

"Yes."

The Night Elf blinked. Glowing eyes widening slightly at the response, he didn't expect to hear that… But he didn't move, or talk. There was just the silence, except for the rain outside, patting and knocking on the roof and windows, wanting inside. "Oh…"

"Vhy? Are you concerned that through all our time with one anoder that I vould't love you? In that vay?" Kasteus chuckled. "Of course I do, you stupid elf."

Just like old times, eh? Arcelare's calm expression turned angry as his eyebrows dipped down and a frown marred his face, he looked up at Kasteus and tried pushing off his chest. "Hey, now! I was just asking! I'm not into all your fucking sensitive shit! It's just…," he flushed. "I don't like feeling used."

"Used? By me?" Kasteus let out another deep laugh, his body shaking the Kal'dorei still sitting on top of him. "You sure aren't as smart as you look." With unusually kind-looking eyes, Kasteus grinned and traced the outline of Arcelare's lips. The warrior tried biting at the finger but he was grabbed by the shoulders and with a small 'Eep!' he was flipped over and Kasteus burried them in the thick blankets of the bed.

END

----

Srsly, this was going to be longer. Partiularily much longer. Buuuut, I said to myself 'Hey I can't spoil these guys too much! They'll have to wait for my next story/chapter thing! Muahahaha!" (And partially because I'm just too lazy, soz)

You should remember Arcelare and Kasteus from my story 'Tarren Mills is under attack!' They are the high-lvl rapists who rape lowbies. This is just a "side-story" to that plot, because I like giving character to my characters, side stories usually does it. Anyways. I've never been to Valgarde (Besides accidentally running through it on my Hordie once) So I have little knowledge of wtf it looks like in there. Relax on me, I'm not Alliance lol so I have no clue xD

Continue on with your lives!!


End file.
